


Highlight

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Healthy Relationships, Makeup, Pre-Reboot, Presents, Sarcasm, Shopping, Silver Age, Snark, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Roscoe looks for a present for Lisa. Mark doesn't get it.





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes It Is Time for Silve Age Shenanigans again

“You’re not serious.”

“Mark, please enlighten me, as I am genuinely curious - when, when am I not serious?” 

Mark looked from Roscoe to the makeup boutique the man was pointing to. “You want to go in there?” 

“Yes, I have an errand to run. I won’t be long.” Roscoe studied the mixture of confusion and disdain on Mark’s face. “You don’t have to come with me.”

Mark squinted at the pink store front; it had its name above the door in silver calligraphy, and through the wide glass windows that displayed the store’s interior to the busy shoppers on the street outside, he could see that it gleamed.

He cast a sidelong glance at Roscoe, stood tightly at his side. “I dunno, I kinda wanna see this.” _I want to see you out of your depth_, he clarified in his head. 

“Alright then.” 

“Sooo why--?” Mark ventured, following Roscoe into the boutique.

“I’m looking for something for Lisa,” Roscoe said, blinking hard at how bright the interior of the store was: every surface was gleaming in the light of white spotlights.

“I mean, I guessed that,” Mark snorted beside him, looking around. “But what’s the occasion? Her birthday was a couple of months ago, and there aren’t any holidays coming up. She send you on a mission or something?”

“No, I’m just getting her a present,” Roscoe said, rubbing his eyes. “She likes this brand, and she’s nearly run out of the one she’s been using--”

“Oooh, I see, she’s been dropping ‘subtle’ hints, eh?” Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Roscoe frowned. “It’s a surprise.” 

“Right, of course it is.”

A perfectly made up store clerk crossed the store with a click of heels. “Can I help you, gentlemen?” 

“I am looking for a present for my wife,” Roscoe said without looking at her. 

“That’s wonderful, sir. Might I suggest--?”

“No, no, I know what I’m looking for.”

The store clerk blinked as Roscoe strode past her. “Oh. Uh. Alright then.” 

Roscoe tapped his fingers in a little rhythm against the smooth marble countertop that was displaying a neat selection of sleek silver compacts. 

“What the hell’s a ‘highlighter’?” Mark asked as he joined him, nodding at the ornate sign in the centre of the counter.

“It’s similar to blush, but instead of adding colour to the face it’s to add emphasis via attracting light,” Roscoe explained brightly. 

“Yeah, I have no idea what you just said.” 

Roscoe breathed out through his nose. He turned to Mark. “Lisa. Have you noticed how she often has a light shimmer - it’s subtle, but you can see it - just here?” He gestured up the line of his cheekbone with his little finger. 

“Oh, that. Yeah.” 

“Well, Mark, she doesn’t use James’ glitter for that.” Roscoe gestured to the highlighters on display in their cases. 

The corner of Mark’s mouth twitched at the conviction in Roscoe’s voice. "How the hell do you know about all this stuff?"

"I listen when Lisa talks about it,” he said plainly. "It's not complicated, you just don't pay attention."

Mark cocked his head to the side. "I'll have you know I pay incredible attention to Lisa." His smirk didn't waver, even under Roscoe's stern glare. Roscoe eventually shrugged and turned his attention back to the makeup on display.

"I also do her makeup on occasion," Roscoe mused. "When she wants to feel especially pampered, I get that luxury.” He smiled. 

“Wow, lucky you,” Mark said, his tone snide and nasal as looked around the shop.

Roscoe sighed. “Mark, it is truly a mystery as to how you do not have a girlfriend.”

Mark made an amused noise of assent. “I mean, I _am_ incredibly cultured and handsome, it really doesn’t make sen--” 

“Sorry, did I say mystery? I meant miracle.” 

Roscoe simply smiled at the ornate display of makeup samples as Mark threw him a dirty look. 

“I’ll be in the bookstore next door.” 

“Enjoy,” Roscoe chimed as his friend stalked off. 

_Now,_ he thought. _Which is the one you usually use?_ He ran his finger in a line in front of the selection of highlighters. _That one’s too light, that one’s got the wrong undertone-- _

He touched the pad of his forefinger to an open case of powder and swiped it off, inspecting it. _That looks like the right one._ He swirled the shimmer of colour in a little circle on the back of his left hand to blend it out. The soft dusting of icy pink was flecked with a cold gold glitter. He nodded. _Perfect._

He selected a fresh compact and, cradling it in his hand, he made his way towards the clerk who had taken to hovering hopefully near the till, when something caught his eye. 

“Excuse me?” The store clerk perked up. Roscoe pointed to the counter on his right. “The lipsticks here. Are they new?”

“Uh, not all of them,” the clerk said, walking over. “These are our permanent collection, however these three are our new limited edition range that were launched this week,” she explained as Roscoe plucked one of the new lipsticks from its stand and uncapped it. “Have you seen something else you think your wife would like?” the clerk asked curiously as Roscoe appraised the rich red with a swirl of gold blended through it. 

“Oh, _definitely._”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually born from my extreme dislike of the "useless boyfriend/husband" trope, so I decided to write something to the contrary wherein Roscoe "I love Lisa Snart with all my heart" Dillon takes an interest in the things she likes, much to Mark's disbelief.
> 
> (I have additional thoughts about Lisa and makeup that I will eventually get down as a headcanon or fic. Watch this space.)


End file.
